Blue Eyed Thunder, Golden Eyed Storm
by Sethica
Summary: Dedicated to Darkspider. Ray/Tyson Tyson/Ray *shounen ai* Ray muses over a certain blue haired teen, whiel Tyson muses about a certain golden eyed chinese teen
1. Ray

Darkspider noted to me that there aren't many Tyson/Ray fics out there.   
  
So this fic is dedicated to Darkspider.  
  
                                                 
            Shinimegami Seth and muses present:  
**  
  
  
Blue Eyed Thunder, Golden Eyed Storm  
  
**              
            »**Blue Eyed Thunder, Thou Name Is Tyson**  
  
                                                                       »** Ray's P.O.V **«  
  
  
If anyone of us is a mystery, its Tyson. It's strange, really, that such an open boy hides so much. It's hard to see through all those smiles and innocence those darker emotions and closed doors. You have to be watching real close to see it. Those darker thoughts and feelings he feels. When eh angers his eyes flash dangerously, not the danger you see. No a deeper darker rage that could be lethal.   
  
Or when he's called stupid or annoying or immature, his eyes flash a darker shade of indigo. Almost black, but it's like a shadow. It appears when his light mood disappears and hides when the light returns.   
  
That's what makes him so mysterious. How his eyes can loose their usually happy twinkle and get shadowed by things that I have no idea of. His eyes get so dark almost black, a dangerous shade.  Its in those moments I wonder what could be lurking in those darkened orbs, what beast he keeps within himself.    
  
A part of me fears this darkness in him. It doesn't suit him, it just doesn't.  What caused this darkness in him?   
  
But I fear I'll never know, Tyson seems to always avoid his past. He's very good at it, I might add. He talks much, but he's as silent as Kai.  You see as much as Tyson 'talks' he never let anything form his past slip. Nothing personal, not a way back memory. Nothing. In a way he's like Kai. Silent, detached and cold. But he hides it under those goofy mask he shows us and he others accept this mask.   
  
But how come that such a goofy hyper kid can almost win every battle? I tell you. When eh start blading, that shadow beast within comes lurking behind his eyes. His eyes darken but keep their twinkle; it's in control behind his mask. It calculates, analyses and attacks. It takes changes but it knows it will win one way or another.  When Tyson blades his eyes hold a intelligence that is unseen by the crowds, the others and his enemies.   
  
They're all blind but me. They don't see what lies beneath, they don't see that Tyson is nothing like he acts. That Tyson is perhaps older then he appears.   
  
They keep ignoring him, insulting him and under estimating him. He's like thunder. Powerful, beautiful and deadly. But mainly unpredictable, untameable. Notorious.    
  
He can suddenly lash out, or hit you dead on. He can come with some soft rumbling or with an explosive boom. His anger would be dangerous and his wrath deadly.  If he would ever be driven to the edge, I bet the power of his rage would be crackling around him.   
  
If he was driven to the edge, I'd run. For thunder is a very deadly force to be reckoned with.  
  
And so he is, this blue eyed thunder named Tyson.


	2. Tyson

I know it's short, blame my muses! I'll try to write longer chapters. Anyway Enjoy!!  
  


****

**  
Blue Eyed Thunder,Golden Eyed Storm  
  
**  
                »**Gold Eyed Storm, Thou Name Is Ray**  
  
                                                                                
                                                                                              »** Tyson's P.O.V **«  
  
  
I've seen him watch me. I'm not blind. Naive? yes. But blind?  I know he has seen what lurks beneath the goofy exterior, he has seen the darkness that lurks within.   
  
He watches me closely when I let the darker sides of me surface even if for a second. They don't know the danger that hides beneath the happy face. They don't know how deadly I can be.   
  
But he knows, he knows the danger, the deadlyness. He has seen the dark beast I hold on a leash. In a way I'm happy he has noticed.   
  
But he like me isn't what we show the world.   
  
He's nothing like the element his bitbeast has. He's not thunder. He is storm.  
  
Slowly building up until it cant hold it anymore and unleashes it's powers on thsoe who angered him. Storms are beautiful, like him.  The deadly force of assault, the raging of the rain, snow or hail. The loud roaring of the the winds.   
  
And then it could just end. Silence before the storm.   
  
Or you 're caught in the eye of the storm.  
  
His eyes are like a storm. They can change from golden, to brown, to something in between.  Darkening and lighten. Thin slits or normal wide ones. Narrowed or wide.  
  
He is a storm. Unknown, unequaled and unchallenged.  I admire him for that.    
  
I respect him.  
  
I love him.  
  
But I can't, I shouldn't  love him. He's my friend, a team mate.   
  
I'll love him from a distance and protect him from a distance, his friendship means to much. Maybe one day when I drop my mask I'll tell him.   
  
Until then I'll admire thim, my golden eyed storm from the distance.   
  
And hope remains in my heart, because a storm with out thunder isn't a storm. Right?


	3. Kaigan

-_-;; Gomen minna-san! Was busy with the upcoming exams and writers block! It seems my muses only grant me short chapters with this fic.  I'll update as soon as possible chapter 4  
  
**Thanks to:**  
  
Android 71  
Shinigami29  
Darkspider  
Yaoi Goddess  
Fans Yaoi  
Rika   
pinkdevil  
  
  
**Blue Eyed Thunder, Golden Eyed Storm**  
  
  
**Kaigan**  
-Opening ones eyes to the truth-  
  
  
Never. Never again. He would never give his heart to someone again. People would take his heart and rip it apart, they would take his soul and shatter it in to million pieces and step on the pieces grinding it to dust.  And that's what he did to his soul, his ex-lover had ripped his heart and grinded his soul to dust.  He left him utterly bare and defenceless, he was with out protection.   
  
He was a fucking fool to let himself beloved and let him self to love. Utter fool he was.   
  
They all where right about hit. He was a baka. He was useless. Utterly useless. A waste of space, nothing special. He was nothing.  
  
A nothing's get used, abused and thrown away in dark corners to rot and be forgotten. He would greedily accept the darkness and stay there until he was consumed by the darkness.   
  
But could he fall and pick himself up? Did he dare to say fuck to the world and let his other self free?   
  
Yes, the shadow whispered, who needs you? I am better then you, I am everything you are not. I'll always be there. I want what to taste freedom. You have nothing to live for, ne?   
  
He froze. The other him was right, he had nothing to live for. Nothing to care for. He could die and let his other take over and be live a life he rejected. The other could bring hell and he would be saved.  
  
What if he wanted to die? He asked his other.   
  
Do you?  It seemed to ask. Do you really want death? Think Tyson, you love the other one still don't you? You always have loved him.  
  
Shaking his head Tyson stood up from his bed. He hadn't seen Ray in what? 5 years? His ex-lover Kai made sure he had cut off all his friends.   
  
Idiot! Tyson scorned himself. You blind fool, you let him use you and manipulate you. You did his every wish and you completely made him you're world.   
  
"Find him, Talk to him. See if you still love as much as you say you do" He spoke to himself trying to find courage and hope. But hope was no where in sight and Courage, the lion it was associated with was nothing more then a tiny kitten that was huddled in a dark cold corner.  
  
It can grow and become a Lion, if you want it to be, the shadow whispered again. Tyson suddenly dreaded that he would need courage a lot. Fear started to seep back but he firmly locked it away.

  
So Tyson packed his clothes and stuff, called a taxi and left for the airport. He was gonna find his Golden eyed storm.  
  
He was gonna find his friend and his crush  
  
He was gonna find Ray Kon  
  
And the shadow whispered words of courage in his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
